Saddness and Happiness
by Darkrai842
Summary: After Ash revealed that he and May are dating. Dawn wishes that her pain and suffering would just end. Will she get her wish... Re-done. More added in and more explained. Rating is now T for reasons that are shown in the story.


**Author's note**-Re-uploaded with changes. So it should be better... I hope :)

A quick summary-One year ago Ash announced that he and May are dating but he also shattered the heart off his bestfriend Dawn without knowing. One year on and Dawn has just defeated May in the finals of the Kanto Grand Festival. She should be happy but she wasn't because she carried all that pain and sadness for a whole year. On the same night Ash proposes to May which causes Dawn to run away but little does she know she is running to her death...

Ages:

Ash-18/28

May-17/27

Brock-22/32

Dawn-17

Dawn sat in silence while her friends were laughing and joking. It should have been a happy moment for her because she had just defeated May in the finals of Kanto's Grand Festival. But she wasn't happy at all insteated she was full sadness, deep sadness because the man she loved, shatted her heart without evening knowing that he had and it was all because of something that happened one year ago after the wallace cup in the Johto region.

_Flashback_

_Ash, Brock, May and Dawn where sitting around a table in the pokemon centre having a fun time and telling old stories. It was then Ash rosed from his seat._

_"Hey guys? I have announcement to make." He said with a big smile on his face._

_"I wonder what that could be?" May said playfuly while winking at Ash. This made Dawn feel uneasy, she thought to herself why would May be winking at Ash like that. But she thought nothing off it and waited for Ash to make his announcement. Before Ash said another word he grabbed May's hand and pulled her out of her seat. At that point Dawn could feel tears forming in her eyes as she hoped Ash was not going to say what she thought he was going to say._

_"Me and May are dating!" He said happly. Dawn's heart shatted when she heared that. The boy she loved was dating her bestfriend. Needless to say Dawn felt hurt and betrayed. All she wanted to do was get up from her seat and run from the centre but she chose not and bit her lip and fought back against the tears that where forming in her eyes._

_"It's about time you two got togther." Brock said smiling and then all eyes where on Dawn to see what she would say while she was still fighting her emotions._

_"Yeah. I'm glad for you both." Dawn said with a fake smile. _

_"Thanks guys." Ash said greatfully. _

_"Well I'm off to bed." Dawn said._

_"Ok see you in the morning Dawn." Ash said and with that she went up the stairs and straight into her room. Once she got there she jumped on the bed and started crying until she fell asleep._

_The next morning Dawn went through her routine of fixing her hair etc but she was different. The Dawn who was always smiling and cheerful was replaced by a shadow of her former self. The others asked her what was wrong but she told them no need to worry and that she was fine. And since that morning she hardly spoke, never smiled and kept her head down because every time she looked up Ash and May would either be hugging or kissing and every time Dawn saw that it selt someone was stabbing her repeatedly and she selt like she was going to throw up every time. _

Present

"Hey Dawn you ok?" Ash asked concerned. He could when something was wrong with Dawn and this time was no different.

"No need to worry. I'm fine." Dawn said forcing a fake smile.

"I'll bet winning the Grand Festival for the first time has got you speechless." Brock said.

"Yeah. I agree with Brock. That was an awesome battle you two had." Ash said.

"There right Dawn and you where amazing in the final round." May said happly. Even though she lost the final round, May was not sad at all because she had already won the Johto Grand Festival and she felt Dawn deserved to win it. Brock was for happy for Dawn because he knew all her hard work had paid off. Ash however was saddned that May didn't win but he was also happy that Dawn won because he saw just about all her contests and he knew how much this ment to her.

"Thanks guys." Dawn with a weak smile. It might have been a weak smile but it was not a fake one. For the first time in a long time Dawn was generally smiling.

The three of them nodded before talking to each other again. It was then Ash stopped talking and he got out of his chair and made his way over to May. He stopped in front of her and got on one knee. Dawn saw this and bite her lip hard because she knew what was coming and she didn't want to accept it and any happiness Dawn just got back was completely gone. Ash pulled at a small black box from his pocket and oponed it up to reveal a gold ring with a sapphire blue gem in the middle of it.

"May Maple will you marry me?" Ash asked nervously while Dawn bit her lip even harder than before to stop herself from crying and Brock smiled at them.

"Oh Ash of course. I love you. " May shouted with happiness.

"I love you too May." Ash said with happiness. Ash got up from his knee while May got up from her seat. Then they both hugged each other and shared a passionate kiss but it was interupted by Dawn.

"Guys I'm just gonna go for a walk." She said sadly with her head down. Before the others could even say a word she started walking which then turned into running and she heard voices shout her name but she ignored them. She just kept on running and running until she found her self by a lake. She sat down in front of the lake wrapping her arms around her knees. She couldn't believe it: the man she loved had coursed her more pain and saddness then ever and she started crying... loudly. If she had stopped and listened she would of heard angry grows but she didn't. What she heard was a hyper beam being charged up. She stood up and saw a Gyarados charging it up. But she didn't move because she knew this would end her pain and suffering so she closed her eyes and waited for the beam to hit her. Gyarados shot beam and it hit Dawn. The blast sent her flying backwards and she smacked into a tree. The beam had done the damage as she felt the light leave her eyes. This is it Dawn got what she wanted an end to her pain and suffering. She smiled that soon her pain would be relieved. Her final thoughts where off Ash and with that Dawn died smiling.

Ash and the others arrived and saw Dawn lying there. Instantly Ash and May ran to Dawn side to try and wake her but they where too late. May's saddness soon turned to anger as faced Gyarados.

"Venusaur, I choose you!" May shouted with great anger. She threw the pokeball and out came Venusaur and she looked at May to see the anger in her face. Venusaur got the idea the that this is personal with the Gyarados.

"Venusaur use razor leaf!" May shouted clearly showing her anger. Venusaur shot the razor leaf but Gyarados dodged it and attacked with flamethrower which hit Venusaur caursing her to sreech in pain. Gyarados was going to attack then but before it could Ash joined the battle.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted also showing his anger.

"PIKACHUUUUU" Pikachu shouted as it shot out a massive thunderbolt which hit Gyarados and caused it great pain. Gyarados decided to retreat and fled under the lake. May recalled Venusaur and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. They all looked at Dawn and couldn't believe that she was gone. Piplup and the pokemon arrived and to Piplup's horror the first thing he see's was Dawn lying there. He ran up to her trying to wake her up but she wasn't going to wake up. He even tried bubblebeam but it still didn't work so he brokedown crying becuase he finally realised that Dawn was not going to wake up. Piplup ran and jumped into May's arms and cried into her chest. May hugged back and holding him tight while crying. Brock left to go back to the pokemon centre and informed Johanna of what had happened. May phoned a hospital so Dawn's body could be taken to a morgue. Brock told Johanna what happened and Johanna's world came crashing down. She thought her family would never be complete but one year ago her husband returned. Cyrus the former leader of team galactic had returned home and was his old self. It took a while but Dawn got over her hatred towards him and started to see him as her father and they family became the family that Johanna wanted them to be. Cyrus was also deeply saddned because his daughter finally treated him as her father and he was hoping to spend more time with her to make up for all throse years he missed. But now that had be ruinned entirely.

The news of Dawn's death travelled quick around all five regions. At her funeral just about everyone who she had met had come to pay their repects and people who didn't know her also came to show their repects. After the funeral her pokemon chose to stay with Ash and May.

Ten years on

Ten years later Ash and May did get married and stettled down in Pallet town. A lot has changed in Pallet as Gary now runs the lab after Professor Oak had retired. Ash had finally become a pokemon master and also decided to retire while May retired in the same year Dawn died as found she was pregnant. She gave birth to a daughter and was named after Dawn. She had her father's raven black hair and her mother's sapphire blue eyes. But her personality was not like her mothers or her fathers. Her personality was just like the original Dawn which both her father and mother agreed on. When it came to chosing between gym battles and contest battles she decided to take up gym battles. Before she left to go her own journey her mother prayed that someone watch over her. In the heavens above Dawn looked down and smiled at the girl. She would watch over the girl during her journey for Ash and May.

**Author's note**-Well I hope that was better. I tried to explain more on how Dawn was feeling after she found out about Ash and May. I also tried explain how May felt about losing the Grand Festival and how Ash felt about that. I also tweaked it so Ash and May never knew why Dawn was so sad most of the time. So I all can is I hope it's better :)

P.S. I'm NOT an advancedshipper. I chose to pair Ash with May for the story only.


End file.
